


Revel

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark





	Revel

“Hello birthday boy.” Will says it in a ridiculous seductive-temptress voice that nonetheless makes Chris’s stomach swoop. Then again that could be all the alcohol or it could just be the fact that he hasn’t seen Will in almost an hour and even surrounded by all of this, he has still managed to miss him.

Behind him, Will snakes an arm around his waist and hooks his chin over Chris’s shoulder to press a kiss to the corner of his jaw. Chris surveys the room from the quiet corner Will found him in, looking from guest to guest, searching out cameras and inquisitive eyes. Not that he really cares; it’s more habit than anything else now. He relaxes back against Will’s body and, not for a second, does he consider pulling away.

“Having a super time?” Will asks, tugging Chris around to face him before stepping them both back and around a corner into an even quieter alcove.

Chris grins and his eyes shine as bright as his silver mask. He exaggerates a sigh and teases, “It’s okay I guess.”

Will pouts and Chris can’t help but lean in towards him, licking his lips and dropping his gaze to Will’s mouth.

“The cake’s pretty cool,” Chris admits.

“Yeah?”

Chris snorts and shakes his head at how happy and proud Will sounds in that one word. “Yeah, very cool.” His eyes slide back to the edge of the party he can see from where they’re standing, to the noise and the dancing and the laughter. Then he ducks in and kisses Will once quickly on the lips. When he pulls back they stay close, hip to hip, hands on each other’s waists, chests only an inch apart.

They’re both still grinning. And then Chris leans in, his arms sliding all the way around Will’s waist and Will’s mirroring the movement. He rests his head against Will’s shoulder and says, “Only for a couple of minutes,” and settles into breathing deeply, his eyes closed and his head clear. They even start to sway to the heavy beat of the music that’s curling into their private moment.

“I’ve never really planned a birthday party with someone else,” Chris admits. “Not like this.”

Will beams and knows Chris can’t see it but hopes he knows anyway. “I like planning parties with you.”

Chris snorts again, a hot puff of air against Will’s neck. “You like doing everything with me,” he says and then he yawns.  

“That’s true.” Will’s arms tighten around him and he contemplates making a dirty joke. Chris is nuzzling into his neck though, half-sleepy and entirely happy and taking a much-needed momentary reprieve from the party. And he’s doing it in Will’s arms. “I do like doing everything with you,” Will says, voice quiet and his lips pressing a kiss to Chris’s temple, the edge of the mask scratching his lips. “But planning this and seeing you with all your friends and happy. This I like especially.”

Chris makes a happy sound and settles for several long moments again. “You’ll let me help with your birthday this year?”

“Of course.”

“You’re turning forty one, right?”

Will squawks indignantly and pinches Chris’s side through his tank top. Chris just laughs into his neck and Will’s happy to revel in that instead of trying to come up with a witty retort.

Eventually Chris sighs and Will feels him straightening, fingers gripping at Will’s hips tight for a second before Chris pulls back, stalling to kiss Will again and then stare, grinning at him. “We should plan more parties together,” he says.

“Big, decadent, outrageous parties,” Will replies and steals another kiss.  

“The very best parties,” Chris agrees and manages to stop himself from falling into a proper kiss because that can wait. He tips himself forward, rests forehead to forehead against Will for a second longer.   

He hears Will swallow, feels Will’s hands running up and down his sides, and they don’t stop staring at each other for a second. Will breathes out and whispers, “There are some pretty big, amazing parties I can’t wait to plan with you.”

And Chris’s stomach feels like it’s full of the very best butterflies because he knows exactly what Will means.  

 


End file.
